Rose's Room
by Maxxx Colebeck
Summary: After all the TARDIS rooms get deleted by House a rather nosey Amy Pond finds a new room to explore.


Rose's Room

As Amy took another at the console room she looked for her large red towel. She smiled and grabbed it as her tight small black and white bikini dripped. It was soaking wet becausse her friend, the Doctor, decided to push her in his newly found swimming pool. A few days prior, all the rooms had to be deleted from her home, a ship called the TARDIS. She loved the ship like a part of her own family and now that she knew it was alive she treated it with more respect.

She smiled again and ran back to the pool, but something caught her eye as her long red locks flew into her mouth. It was a dimly lite room that she had never seen before. This would not have been odd but with all the rooms deleted, the Doctor must have made this one himself. As she slowly entered it, it smelt of fresh chips right out of the fryer.

She licked her lips at the thought of the food, and then became interested in every inch of the room. She began with a small dresser with a framed picture on top. The picture was of a tall skinny man wearing his own raggedy Doctors clothing holding hands with a young blonde girl. The smiles on their faces were like hers and Rory's when they got married.

She smiled and opened the drawers to see loads of old clothing, which seemed old to her, they had to have been from 2006 or 2005. She was used to all the clothes to choose from on board the ship so she was puzzled why someone would pack so much. She then moved to a small table with photos scattered on it. It looked as though they were being made to put into a scrap book but the person decided not to or did not have the chance. She picked up a few on the top and spread them on the large TARDIS' blue covered bed.

The first one she saw was of the blonde girl and a man with large ears. They were laughing at a sharply dressed man with perfect hair and muscles. Amy liked what she saw of this man, but the other man wearing the leather jacket was not her type. She thought hard on who they could be and thought nothing more than other companions. Though this made her think that Rory and her weren't the first couple on board.

The second was the tall man again with a more spikey hair cut, and another man of a darker complexion laughing at the blonde girl, while she tried to fiddle with the TARDIS controls. Now this bothered her, she couldn't touch it, but the blonde girl could. She grabbed the pictures and decided to confront the Doctor about this secret room, but as she began to left she saw a rose in a vase sitting on the last counter. With it was a picture of the blonde girl smiling and the raggedy tall man having a romp on a random planet. She glared at it and ran off to see The Doctor.

He was off playing Marco Polo with Rory when the less soaked Amy came running towards the pool.

"Hello Amy, it took you long enough to find a bloody towel!' The Doctor laughed as he got out of the pool. He was wearing a striped trunks outift with a swimming cap on, for he proclaimed swimming caps were cool.

"Oh, I found it easy enough! But I stumbled into your little secret room, all set and prepared for someone to come back. I thought you liked having us here!" She was very angry at the thought that The Doctor trusted someone else more and wanted them to come back.

"Amy, do you want to know who's room that "was"?" The Doctor said looking painfully sad.

"Yes, tell me now!" She roared.

"It was a girl I knew who brought me out of my funk, I was old and worried and war bound. I couldn't escape the dead who loomed over me, and then she came. Rose, she was just that. A pretty rose that lite up my life. She was bitterly stolen from me on a few occasions, so I always keep her room ready in case she ever could come back. Are you happy, Amy? She was the only girl I might say I ever…" – the Doctor paused - "Anyways, let me see what you've found." He teared up at the speech but quickly put on a smile.

Amy looked sad that she had been so rude, but she handed over the pictures as Rory looked on is complete awe at what the Doctor had said.

"See the bloke with the big ears, that was me a few faces ago, and that was when I first met Rose, and that beefy man is Jack Harkness. He was the ultimate flirt, and could rival even you Pond. No offense, Rory."

Rory laughed and swam over to see the pictures that Amy had brough to them.

"That is me in my last life, with the fluffy hair and long coat. The girls loved me, even Rose, and this is her ex-boyfriend, Mickey. He was a bit like you, Rory, but not nearly as ancient and brave."

They all smiled and he decided to put them back himself as Amy and Rory watched on.

He whispered something as he shut off the light, left the room and hugged Amy and Rory. They saw that he had left something else on the bed as well, and leaned over to see. It read "You will always be my Bad Wolf". They had no idea what it meant but they thought rather than think of the dirtier side of it, they would think it was a nickname. They smiled knowing the Doctor never truly forgets his companions, and ran back to the pool.  
>He sat for a minute, kissed the door and smiled, for he knew time could be rewritten.<p> 


End file.
